Pursuant to an exemplary scenario, video data captured by media capture devices, such as, for example, a camera or a camcorder, may be compressed in order to save memory during storage or to efficiently utilize the available bandwidth during a transmission. The video data may be encoded utilizing encoding mechanisms that are sufficient to achieve compression of the video data. The video data may subsequently be decompressed (for example, decoded) for display/viewing purposes.
Moreover, in an exemplary scenario, various video encoding paradigms suggest a block-based encoding of video data, where each frame of video data is represented in terms of a plurality of blocks. For encoding blocks of video data, a prediction based on previously encoded blocks of video data, either from a current frame (for example, an intra prediction coding scheme) or from other frames that have already been encoded (for example, an inter prediction coding scheme) may be obtained and subtracted from the current block for generating a residual data. The residual data may be generated for luminance and chrominance components corresponding to the block of video data. The generated residual data may be encoded for facilitating compression of video data.